Oups !
by FirePotter
Summary: Un Harry et une Hermione qui s'entraînent pour la 1ère tâche à minuit, un professeur Rogue qui les surprend… Et un Harry surpris qui laisse échapper un sortilège de Métamorphose involontairement droit sur son professeur ! Le résultat ? Un professeur Rogue très, très en colère ! Petit one-shot suite à un défi avec une amie (Loré dédi à toi ! ). Se passe durant la 4e année.


_**Oups !**_

 _ **Résumé :**_

 _Un Harry et une Hermione qui s'entraînent pour la 1_ _ère_ _tâche à minuit, un professeur Rogue qui les surprend… Et un Harry surpris qui laisse échapper un sortilège de Métamorphose involontairement droit sur son professeur ! Le résultat ? Un professeur Rogue très, très en colère ! Petit one-shot suite à un défi avec une amie (Loré dédi à toi !_ _). Se passe durant la 4_ _e_ _année._

' _ **Les pensées de Sevynouchet sont comme ceci, à savoir en gras et italiques**_ '

/!\ CET OS EST DÉDICACÉ À LORÉ /!\

« -Allez Harry tu peux réussir à jeter ce sortilège d'Attraction ! s'exclama Hermione pour la millième fois.

\- J'essaye Hermione ! Je fais que ça depuis 3 heures ! répondit Harry. »

Il n'était pas loin de minuit et Harry s'entraînait à lancer le sortilège « Accio » avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie, Hermione. Le professeur Rogue, à qui le tour de garde lui était attribué ce soir-là, se rapprochait justement de la salle de classe dans laquelle Harry et Hermione étaient. Severus entendit alors du bruit ' _ **niark niark des élèves en dehors de leur dortoir… on va bien s'amuser !**_ '' Severus mit son masque froid et indifférent sur son visage, prit un air menaçant (ça fait peur aux élèves, c'est drôle), mit sa main sur la poignée et entra.

« -Potter, Granger, puis-je savoir ce que vous fabriquez hors de votre dor… »

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase. En effet, quand le professeur rentra, Harry sursauta et se retourna en lançant, sans faire exprès, un sortilège droit sur Rogue. Ce sortilège était d'un vert pomme avec des étincelles dorées. Un sortilège qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas (une première d'ailleurs !). Quand le sortilège heurta le professeur, il y eu une lumière aveuglante. Quand celle-ci fut dissipée. Un crapaud vert foncé avec des yeux noirs croassait d'un air furieux.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encoreeeeeuuh Potteeeeuuuur !? s'exclama un Rogue-crapaud très (mais alors très) mécontent.

-Pr…pro…prof…professeur Ro…Rogue !?

-Qui d'autreeeeuuuh voulez vous que ce soit espèce de sale gamin ! Jetez le contreeeuuuh soreeeeuuh immédiatement !

-Je… heu… m'sieur… je connais pas le contre sort ! Je sais même quel sort j'ai lancé !

-Ah bah oui ça m'aurrrrait étonné ! Quel inconscient vrrrraiment ! Bien comme son pèreeeeuuuh !

-Rah taisez-vous avec mon père hein !

-Harry ! Enfin ! Même si notre professeur est… un crapaud, tu dois le respecter un minimum !

-Ah ouais !? Je trouvais que je le respectais trop là quand même !

-Bon vous avez finis Tic et Tac là !? Dépêchez-vous TOUS LES DEUX, de me trrrrrrrouver un contreeeeuuuh sorrrreeeuuh et aprrrès, je m'occupeeeeuuurrrrais de vous Potteeeeuuur !

-Nan.

-Comment ça, non !? Potteeeeeuuur !? A quoi vous pensez !?

-J'ai pas l'intention de vous aidez ! Attendez je veux vivre moi ! Si je vous aide, vous me tuerez. Or, si vous restez en pitit crapaud que vous êtes, bah vous pourrez pas faire grand-chose ! répondit Harry, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Trrrrrrès bien Potteeeeeuuur ! Vous gagnez ! Je ne vous colleeeeeuuurais pas de rrrrreeeeuuutenue, mais, par la barbe de Merlin ! Ne me laissez pas comme ça ! ' _ **Par tous les frocs de Merlin et de l'autre vieux glucosé de bonbons aux citrons ! Je suis entrain de supplier Potter là !? Raaaaaah, le stupide morveux !**_ ''

-Alors c'est d'accord professeur ! s'exclama Harry en s'avançant et tendant les mains vers Severus.

-Eeeeeh ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là !? croassa Rogue en bondissant pour échapper à son élève.

-Ben, je vais vous prendre dans mes bras, monsieur ! Parce que j'ai pas l'intention de vous attendre moi !

-Hmmph ! répondit Snape en se laissant finalement attraper. »

Hermione, qui avait commencé à regarder dans son livre de Métamorphose, dit, dépitée :

« -Il n'y a rien sur ce sortilège, on devrait aller voir le professeur McGonagall, elle pourra sûrement nous aider.

-Non, non, non et NON GRRRRRANGER !

-Mais… pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, elle pourrait arranger ça en moins de deux !

-Je reeeeeuuufuse d'aller demander de l'aide à cette vieille chouette !

-Bon…très bien… Allons à la bibliothèque alors… soupira Hermione. »

Ils s'y rendirent donc et se mirent à chercher des livres de Métamorphose. Même Rogue cherchait en faisant des bonds pour lire les livres les plus hauts, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Harry. Le Rogue-crapaud, vexé, arrêta de sauter et se contenta de s'occuper de la première ligne.

Après 1 heure de recherches, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés.

« -Hé j'ai une idée ! s'exclama soudain Harry.

-J'ai peeeeeuuuur de ce que vous allez dirrreeeeuuu Potteeeeuuur, mais, au point là où on en est… Allez-y..

-Dans les contes de fées, la princesse doit embrasser un crapaud et celui-ci reprend sa forme humaine ! Donc si Hermione tu…

-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS HARRY !?

-Je suis entièrrreeeeuuument d'accord avec Grrrranger, vous avez peeuuurdu la tête Potteeeuur !

-Mais nan ! Je vous assure que je vais trèèèèès bien ! Mais comme vous l'avez dis monsieur, au point là où on en est…

\- JE REEEEEUUUFUSE !

-Pareil pour moi !

-Très bien, alors soit on va voir McGonagall, soit, je vais me coucher ! Ça me gonfle !

-Vous au moins, vos joues ne gonflent pas… grommela Severus.

-Oui bah ça va ! Bon vous essayez ou pas !?

-Et pourquoi tu le fais pas Harry ? Pourquoi MOI !? s'exclama Hermione.

-Je préfèrrrrreeeeuuuuuh vous à Potteeeeuuur !

-Eh ! J'suis pas une fille ! C'est une _princesse_ , donc, une FILLE !

-Bon… très bien… Professeur ?

-…

-M'sieur ?

-…

-Bon bah on va voir le professe…

-NON ! Très bien ! J'accepte !

-Alleeeeeeez ! ria Harry.

-Roh ça va Harry, pas besoin d'en rajouter !

-Ok, ok ! »

Rogue sauta sur la table d'Harry et Hermione, l'aire plus refrogné que jamais, et ferma les yeux. Hermione fit de même et se pencha lentement… très lentement… trop lentement pour Harry pour qui s'empêcher de rire devenait un supplice. Enfin, leur bouche se touchèrent et une lumière argentée et une détonation les fit sursauter. Une explosion de confettis arc-en-ciel apparut et Rogue… bah redevint Rogue. Hermione s'éloigna subitement de lui, les joues rouges, tandis que Harry était écroulé sur la table tellement il riait.

« -50 points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue avec Rusard vendredi soir ! s'exclama Rogue.

-Mais… monsieur ! Vous nous aviez dit que vous ne ferez rien ! répliqua Harry qui ne riait plus.

-Pour cette FOUTUE histoire de FOUTU sortilège ! Pas pour le fait que vous et miss Granger étaient hors de votre dortoir après le couvre-feu ! N'est-ce pas ? susurra Rogue.

-Espèce de…

\- Oui ?

-Nan rien.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait, vermiceau.

-Vermiceau !?

-Au-lit ! »

Le lendemain, Albus se pencha vers son Maître des potions :

«- Vous semblez fatigué, Severus. Une nuit mouvementée ? »

Le concerné ne répondit pas et jeta un regard noir à son interlocuteur. Ce « _vieux fou glucosé_ » semblait encore, savoir tout dans les moindres détails. Le directeur se contenta de le regarder d'un air malicieux et retourna à son petit-déjeuner, qui, bien entendu, avait des bonbons au citron sur le bord de son assiette. ' _ **Par tous les sous-vêtements multicolores**_ _(Loré : CADEAU ! :'D)_ _ **de Merlin ! Ce collège me rendra fou ! Ah non ! Je deviendrais pas comme le vieux Dumby avec ses bonbons ! JAMAIS ! Faut que je me venge de Potter moi ! Hum… un ingrédient jeté par inadvertance dans son chaudron ? C'est vicieux et petit mais… C'est drôle !**_ '

Tiens puisque l'on parle de Harry celui-ci regardait fixement son professeur de Potions. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry en eut froid dans le dos et détourna le regard. ' _ **Rira bien qui rira… bah en dernier Potter ! Niark niark !**_ '

THE END

Et voili voilou ! C'est fini ! Je re-dédi ce one-shot à Loré :D je me suis bien amusé à le faire !

A bientôt ! (pitite review ? :'( xD)


End file.
